


Twitch RPF

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction, twitch rpf
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Archiving
Relationships: ArrowFit/EmmDeeFit





	Twitch RPF

Christie ArrowFitToday at 06:33  
Christie aka ArrowFit was a fitness instructor on Twitch and loved working out and showing off her training. Melissa aka EmmDeeFit loved to dance and Choreographer and enjoyed streaming aswell "yess! i'm actually meeting up with Melissa later after stream" smiling as she finished lifting, wearing black top, grey pants and a backwards cap "Mel what time are you gonna be ready?" seeing her in the chatroom  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 06:36  
"About five ten minutes... you going to be done?" Mel answered with a smirk.  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 06:39  
"yeah i'll be done" big smile flexing hard showing abs as they peaked from her shirt "well thanks all for coming show some love today, i gotta head out but will be back tomorrow...and please follow EmmDeeFit..she's an amazing dancer" smiling again and turning stream off then heading out to meet Mel for the first time  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 06:43  
Mel was smiling as she parked to wait for her friend, glad they had chosen a hotel.  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 06:44  
walking up drinking her water and seeing Mel in her bikini "hey! wow look at you all cute" as she hugged her friend  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 06:52  
"All for you boo." Melissa laughed, hugging Christie. "You look stunning."  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 06:53  
flexing hard, showing off into the hug smiling big "thanks i been working out" playfully picking Mel up  
"sorry to say but that's a nice butt girl" accidental grab as Christie hugged her as it rested on her hands  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 07:09  
"Why sorry?" Mel asked with a smile. "You know my guy already had a foot out the door..."  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 07:10  
"yeah my husband is away training some new guys aswell..oh well more time for myself and i get to see you" smiling again as she carried Mel inside  
"ok i won't lie i think you're freakin' beautiful and adorable, love your streams"  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 07:13  
"Aww, I love yours too baby..." Mel smiled, kissing Christie automatically.  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 07:14  
Christie kissed back laying Melissa on the bed getting ontop still in her shoes, rubbing her side gently, hair in pigtails now finally kicking her shoes off  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 07:17  
"You trying to turn me boo?"  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 07:18  
"girl i'm straight and married but you are beautiful" laughing softly then removing her socks laying back  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 07:18  
"What if we could.... be together?"  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 07:19  
"well i can tell you're attracted just by you're always making comments in the chats" smiling and moving Mel's hair back  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 07:20  
"Is that an agreement to... be here.... together?"  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 07:21  
"i wouldn't be here if i felt weird...but look at you coming here in that tiny bikini Melissa" playing with the side a bit "love the leopard print" her foot brushed her friend's foot stretching a bit  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 07:23  
"You can take it off... if I can undress you?"  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 07:24  
"plus you never hold back telling me like last night sucking your man off then texted me you'd be coming to my stream" flexing as she stretched more raising arms "ok..sure"  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 07:25  
Melissa laughed, moving to strip her friend. "He only got blown because I was thinking about you."  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 07:26  
"hey i blew my husband too" laughing and watching with a smirk "damn someone's horny"  
helping Mel out of her bikini kissing her for reaction  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 07:27  
"Around you I always am." Melissa teased, stripping down and moving to feel Christie's muscled arms.  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 07:28  
spanking that ass flexing hard to show off "you have soft hands" playing with her hair, biting at a tit to tease  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 07:31  
Melissa giggled softly. "Mmm, want to feel them some more?"  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 07:32  
as Christie slowly cupped those tits checking them out with a smirk "who's trying to turn who here?" soft smooches, holding Mel's ass squeezing a bit  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 07:38  
"Mmm, can't we turn each other?"  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 07:39  
"if it happens it happens" staring into Mel's eyes  
"you have a beautiful toned body Mel..." kissing over her neck then on her chest biting on those tits again, harder squeezes this time on that ass  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 07:41  
Mel moaned softly, kissing Christie again. "Well, want to... experiment?"  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 07:41  
kissing back hard then nodding "sure..whatcha have in mind?"  
holding the back of Mel's head letting her taste her hard chest  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 07:44  
"Mmm, maybe 69 and eat each other?"  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 07:45  
"if you want" offering her tits first to see how that mouth felt  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 07:46  
Mel smirked, moving to latch onto Christie's chest, suckling hungrily.  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 07:47  
moaning and moving her friend's hair back, toes curled as she let it happen "omg...Mel..." arching a bit as pussies met in lust  
"mmm damn that feels good" licking on Mel's neck and throat settling into it  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 07:52  
"Mmm, you taste awesome babe..."  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 07:52  
"you too" smiling big and smacking that ass hard staring and sucking a tit pulling a bit  
"look at this" opening legs a bit to show off her clit-dick  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 07:57  
"Ooh, you got a lil dick for me baby?"  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 07:58  
"yeah..you like it beautiful?" smiling as she kissed on Mel's cheeks and neck  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 08:00  
"I do... can I taste it?"  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 08:01  
"mmm sure" squeezing Mel's ass again smiling big "it pokes out nice too"  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 08:07  
Mel smirked, moving to suck Christie's clit dick gently.  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 08:08  
laying back with legs wide open, playing with her friend's hair moaning "mmm damn that feels good too" gasping  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 10:09  
"More babe?"  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 13:46  
"mmm please?" biting her lip being sexy "but i wanna taste you too" as she pulled Melissa up for a deep kiss  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 14:08  
Melissa smirked, kissing her. "Sixty nine then babe?"  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 14:09  
"you ontop so i can stare at that ass girl" smiling and smacking it "you broke me, happy baby?"  
pinching a tit  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 14:13  
"I broke you? Babe." Melissa smirked, moving into place. "I'll make up for that babe."  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 14:14  
laughing and stretching a bit "i meant...dammit i'm falling for you Melissa"  
kissing on her friend's thighs and ass "you're so beautiful" starting to softly suckle those pink lips, stiff tongue massaging it  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 14:19  
"I already fell for you." Melissa admitted. "So are you." Melissa moaned softly, returning the favor.  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 14:20  
"i noticed in the chats and when you drove up and that first kiss..wow" gasping and enjoying now that she was more comfy as they shared their feeling, her clit dick was more erect  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 14:21  
"You are so sexy babe."  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 14:22  
"thank you, so does that mean...you wanna be my girl Mel? adorable little Puerto Rican with the delicious pussy" knowing that would make Mel melt  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 14:39  
"Mmm, I'd love to be yours."  
Melissa paused then added. "How do you feel about vibes?"  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 14:40  
"you brought some didn't you?" smiling "go get them"  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 14:41  
Melissa smirked and moved away to fetch the toys.  
She soon returned. "Big enough for ya?"  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 14:42  
watching and nodding "perfect" as she sat up pulling Mel back in bad kissing her deep  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 14:45  
Mel laughed and kissed back.  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 14:47  
"you are so cute" moaning as they kissed taking one of the vibes and tracing it on Mel's body "i'm loving the light bush" rubbing those pussy lips with the tip  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 15:00  
"I'm all yours." Mel murred, moaning softly even as she moved to mirror her friend.  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 15:06  
"and i'm yours" moaning and sucking a nipple as she started to fuck Mel with the vibe, turning it up to next setting, wiggling tongue over the pebbled tit  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 17:42  
"Mmm, good." Mel murred, responding in kind to Christie's attentions, knowing she wouldn't take long to cum.  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 17:44  
smiling and pushing it deep as she can "mmm so wet" kissing down to lick while thrusting, now ontop for the 69 moaning as Mel fucked her "if i could get you pregnant i would..."  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 17:52  
Mel smiled, letting herself cum and focusing on Christie. "Maybe we can find a way..."  
Christie ArrowFitToday at 17:53  
"mmm we could try..and you know Mel" moaning and cumming herself licking it all up, grabbing one of Mel's feet and sucking on her toes  
"omg i needed that so bad" shaking as she came  
Melissa/EmmDeeFitToday at 18:58  
"We both did..." Mel teased. "So, we need to ditch our guys and make this official."


End file.
